


Cherry Topped Ice cream

by PappyIsTheBest



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Brotherly Love, Bullies, Caring Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Cherry's POV of DaLDoM, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), kids can be really mean sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PappyIsTheBest/pseuds/PappyIsTheBest
Summary: New Town, New farm and possibly new friends.This is a story about a little 6-year-old hybrid called Cherry,Her adventure settling down into a new village and the great taskof becoming friends with the one and only Dream and Nightmare.------/////------This is the point of view of Cherry from the story of DaLDoM: written by my good friend Finally_FreeIts a great story and everyone should go read it.This was written with permission and It will be keeping up with all the storyand I shall be adding in my own scene in between as well.Dream a Little Dream Of Me - by Finally_Free
Relationships: Brotherly Love - Relationship, Cherry & uncle william, Dream & Nightmare, Platonic Love - Relationship, cherry & Marigold, dream & oc, nightmare & oc, sans & oc
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Setting down Roots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finally_Free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Free/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dream a Little Dream of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013945) by [Finally_Free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Free/pseuds/Finally_Free). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running a farm isn't easy you know. No wonder it two 6 months for them to meet.

A small 6-year-old little girl sits quietly, watching the landscape pass past the window of their family wagon. They had been travelling for a fair bit and it was a sight that she had seen almost every day. It was a fair-sized wagon and her child's mind had been fairly excited with the concept of an adventure to a new place. Now though, she wished she put more books inside the carriage part, perhaps her mother will allow her to swap the books over with the others in the back.

Being a hybrid of a human and a monster, meant that Cherry’s age was different from a full blood human. Her parents noticed that she grew at a rate plant monsters normally grew at, meaning that while 19 winters had passed she was still mentally and physically a child. 

She was 6 rings old, in Plant Monster terms, Like the rings on a tree and very much still in stripes; who knew how many human years she would be before she actually came of age.

She was also currently at the small height of 3 foot 8 inches, meaning she also _looked_ like a child… well she _was_ a child - not that she minded much, being a child was fun! But there were times she got annoyed at her long childhood and like all children, she couldn't wait to grow older and perhaps even grow bigger… it would be nice to be able to reach high places...

Her father had been a farmer. A highly successful one, thanks to her mother’s magic. Meaning they were very well off and had good amounts of crops to sell when harvest time came. Sadly he was no longer with them and the child missed her papa terribly.

She was currently travelling with her Mother, her Uncle and the rest of the village, that had survived an attack by men who burnt their homes to the ground. 

Sighing, Cherry lent on her hand. It hadn't been long until she figured out that this so-called adventure across the lands would become very boring, with only trees and landscapes and her mother to entertain her. 

“Uuugghhhh…. Maaaamaaaa…. Are we there yet?” She whines leaning out the window.

The child then turns to look back inside at the older Plant Monster. Cherry didn't even know where ‘there’ was but her mother was an adult so surely she knew the answer to the question… adults usually did.

Laughing, Marigold gave her daughter an amused smile, as she sat her kitting down onto her lap. “My Dear Child, you have asked that question seven times already. Cherry, please, you must calm yourself or time will drag on even longer.” she tried to explain fondly.

“But we've been on the road _foreeeeever…_ ” she groans with a huff, sitting back down on the plush seat. One side of the wagon had a comfortable soft seat, well made and good for long rides, almost cabin-like. While the back half held all the crates and things that they managed to save before the people who destroyed their village could get to their farm.  
  
Thankfully Uncle William, who was her father’s Older _Twin_ brother, had been there at the time and had heard the fore-warning of the armed men coming close to the village. He ran to the farm and started to rush them, throwing things into bags and boxes, and gathering as much food as they could together with the seeds and things they would absolutely need.

Her Uncle was the absolute best! He was funny, Kind, Loyal to friends and family, creative, hard-working, brave and just. He was also a carpenter and could make and carve the best furniture in no time... Talking about her uncle, Cherry remembered the toy he made her and pulled out of her bag a carved wooden horse to play with.

Uncle William had always looked after them when Papa had passed away after protecting her and her mother from bad guys, Thieves mother had called them; that attacked them on the road from another village. Cherry had been even younger back then, only 14 winters young, about 4 rings old. 

After that, Mama had taken over the Farm and with his help (and your help, because you made sure that you helped where you could), The farm continued bringing in the same success with the crops, giving the village fresh food all year round. It’s been 5 winters since then.

“Do you think we can make another glass house? For the winter plants?” The child asked out of the blue. It always fascinated her that the glass building kept in enough heat while it was cold outside, mother would mostly work in there, being sensitive to the cold. She was as well, but her human half gave her a little more tolerance then her mother had.

“Of course my little Blossom. We need to make sure that the village has enough food for the winter as well.” Marigold nodded, stroking her daughter's hair. “And I need to keep busy if I don't want to end up hibernating.”

Suddenly, the waggon jolted and rolled to a stop and Cherry jumped up to peer out the window to see what was happening. At the same time, her mother went outside to sit with Uncle William.

Outside, the landscape was mostly fields of grass and not many trees, with a single large one on a large Hill. Studying the pretty tree, she noticed that it was covered in strange yet beautiful black and gold fruit… apples? Quite possibly. They didn't look too tasty though.

Leaning out the window, she looks to the front of the line of wagons and horses, to see the Eldest Elder of the village gets out of his wagon. Honestly, Cherry never really liked the Elders.

They were creepy and the trees always agreed with her, which made her not like being around them even more. The trees always gave her all the good gossip, around the village, as if they were the gossiping aunt of the family; and in a way, they were, family that was. Though they always censored it cause she was still in stripes.

The elder was greeting two- boys? Boys that looked like skeletons? Skeleton monster _children?_ Hmm, well they were short enough, but you would never know with monsters; interesting. The skeletons were also dressed rather fancy, almost like when her mother would dress her up, when she _wasn't_ helping on the farm. Did they have rich parents as well?

Shaking her head, she strained to listen in on what they were talking about- but they were too far away. Sighing she pouted and leant her elbow on the window zoning out feeling bored already-

**_~Hello dear Sapling.~_ **

Startled, Cherry almost fell out of the cabin’s window but thankfully managed to catch herself on the front of the door, before she did.  
She knew that language, it was one of the trees! Usually, it was her that started the conversations with the trees and the plants, but this was obviously different.

Looking around her, her gaze was drawn to the strange magical tree.  
It was the only explanation her young mind had.

 _‘…. Hello?’_ She whispers back. The tree language was one that only a plant monster, or one who could talk to trees, understood. It sounded a lot like grass and leaves moving in the wind. A beautifully quiet, singing, whispering language, A language that is spoken instinctively by her species.

‘ _Are you... talking to me? Are you the large pretty tree with the pretty black and gold apples?’_

**_~yes Dear One, I am The Mother Tree. Welcome to these lands. My Lands.  
Feel free to plant your roots at the base of my hill, your lands shall be blessed and your crops shall grow.~_ **

At the Kind tree’s words, Her eyes widen and her smile turns into a grin.  
_‘Thank You Madam Tree!’_ And with a giggle, she ducked back into the cabin.

Minutes later when her mother slipped back into the cabin to tell her what was happening, She was almost pounced on by an excited Cherry.

“What has you _,_ looking like the sun itself, Dearest Sapling?” 

“The mother tree has blessed the land by the base of the hill and granted us passage to plant our roots.” Cherry points out the window as she explains, gesturing at the large tree they were passing. “She blessed the soil and said that our crops shall grow and she welcomes us.”

Marigold looked at her daughter in surprise and then looked out the window, bowing her head in respect. _~Thank you Dear Mother Tree, We are grateful for your blessing.~_

_**\--------///--------** _

On the way to the plot of land, Marigold had stepped out onto the step, so that she could tell Uncle William about it. When people stopped to rest, Uncle then went over to the elders and told them that they would be claiming the land acres at the base of the hill, as they seemed to be the best for farming. The elders, knowing how important it was for them to get the best ground so that they could have food as soon as possible, let them take that land with no complaints.

Which was good, because now Cherry got to see the Big Mother Tree from her bedroom window. A constant reminder that she wanted to go and say hello to the two skeleton boys but she was either too busy or too tired from the day of work.

It had been 2 months since they arrived at the area and the village had steadily been growing, becoming what it once was before the bad men burnt it down. 

Their house had just recently been fully finished and the farm was coming along wonderfully.  
With the help of her mother’s magic, (and a little bit of Cherry’s - it was brilliant practice for young magic) the crops had started growing fast and within days you had a few different crops ready to sell at the daily market alongside their cow's milk and chicken eggs. And while other crops took longer, they were still growing faster than without magic.

Her mother had also used the same name father had used for the last farm. He had named it after her - CherryNova - Nova being Father's family name.  
  
Uncle William had carved up and built furniture for your home, he was living with you and your mother as well, and was now fully into orders for his own carpentry and blacksmith business, taking on apprentices so that he had more time to help mother and keep up orders.

Movement by the tree made the plant child perk up as she watched the duo. While She had been helping on the farm, Uncle William had been helping in the village to build the houses. Every evening he would come back with a new story - and her favourite had been the stories about the Tree Guardians.

He told her that they had been helping with the building and that he was rather impressed with one of them as he seemed to even be quite knowledgeable in what he was doing. He even confirmed to her that yes, they _were_ boys, twins in fact, but he never told her their ages or their names. Always called them the ‘Golden one’, the ‘Purple one’ and the ‘guardian brothers’.

She watches as the one in yellow runs up to his brother, his body language cheerful. From what Cherry could see the purple brother was currently reading a book; a hobby she was happy that she shared with him and hoped that one day they could talk about all the books they have read? She could even give him books that he has never read before! How exciting!

In her daydreaming, she almost missed it, as one of the men from the village came calling to the boys. Tilting her head she watches with a frown as the villager interrupts what seems to be the beginning of a game and leads them off somewhere; probably to do something or to speak to an elder. Poor boys. You would have thought they would have been given a day off to be kids… 

...They _are_ kids, right? She still didn't know the answer to that question.

Shrugging, Cherry pushed away from the window sill and went to help her mother with chores on the farm, It was the start of summer and Uncle should have finished making all the wells by now, they cant have the crops going dry… hopefully, it rains at some point.

_**\--------/////---------** _

4 more months pass. Summer comes and goes, the Farm grows and Cherry had managed to explore every nook and cranny that she could. With her mini-adventures, she ends up helping her uncle and mother map out the land that they land - which is quite a bit of work if she was honest.

So much work, that she still hadn't been able to find time to go out and make friends or say hello to the skeleton boys. She wanted to know if they were kids or not! Especially with the village children having started to avoid her after overhearing her talking to one of the trees on the edge of the village.

Another thing that made the kids think that she was strange, were her glowing green eyes and the little stalk growing out of the top of her head. Honestly, she thinks that it was because she looked too human but still a little off, which was why non of the kids wanted to be friends with her. 

In the Spring, the stalk grew cherry blossoms, In the Summer there was a Bright green Leaf. 

During the Summer, Plant monsters were the strongest, in both energy and strength. They soak in the sun, going to bed late and waking up early with the rise and set. The sun’s rays energise them and they sometimes, because they were so energised they could go days without sleeping- though Cherry found that her human side did not allow that, but she still found it sometimes hard to fall asleep.  
  
In the Plant Monster Tradition, They usually used the energy at night by having parties, She remembers her mother telling her stories about the mini-festivals and parties leading up to the summer solstice and the longest day of the year - only to start getting ready for the Harvest.  
  
And as the Summer drew to a close, Her mother and Uncle started getting ready for the cooling weather, meaning rather than using all her time on the farm, her mother tasked her with knitting blankets and using the wool bought at the market, turning it into thread. 

This allowed two things to be done at once, getting ready for winter and Also the Harvest Market at the beginning of October after the Harvest Moon had been in the sky.

_**\-----////-----** _

It was another busy-ish day. Her mother found herself once again, just a little too busy and ended up sending Cherry out to do some chores in the village. She was coming back from her last chore of the day - Getting some fruits and vegetables from the village storehouse, Technically owned by them, but also belonging to the village.

Because even with her mother’s Magic, they had to be careful and stock up in the storehouse as it took days if not a maximum of two weeks being the longest for some to grow, but better then months.

On her way back home cherry found herself distracted by how good the village was looking, having arrived only 6 months ago; So distracted that she didn't notice the person in front of her.

Of Course, she crashed into that someone, making her drop her basket, fruit and vegetables spilling out onto the ground.

 **“Dream, are you alright?”** \- she hears from the ground, a hand going to her head, thankful that she hadn't hit it. Sitting up as she rubs her head, she looks over to see where her basket was, huffing under her breath at the sight of the veg and fruits all over the dusty road.

Grabbing it, she looked up only to pause when she noticed that it was both of the Skeleton boys looking down at her.

_** Huh, she guessed she would actually get to finally meet them. ** _


	2. First Seed's of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry Gives the boy's their first taste of food!  
> Perhaps she has finally found herself some friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read chapter 1!!  
> i hope you continue to read this story and my Dear Friend Finally_Free's story Dream a Little Dream of Me!!

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” The golden skeleton brother asked as he crouched down to help Cherry gather the food back into her basket.

It was times like this that reminded Cherry that she hardly had  _ any _ interactions with people outside of her Mother, Uncle, the old lady who was at the food storage and some of the Elders- though honestly, they didn't count as she didn't like to be around them- Cherry was  _ not _ good with social interaction.

Meaning that right now, this attention that the boys were giving her, was making her quite nervous…   
“I-I’m alright! I just wasn’t paying attention, sorry.” She laughs it off, trying to get her nervousness under control.

Honestly, these were the Skelton boys! She’s been wanting to meet them for months!  She needed to give them a really good first impression!

Cherry didn't have many friends-  Scratch that, Cherry didn't have  _ any _ friends. 

She honestly didn't have much time to get any friends. With the farm and helping her mother and learning all the skills she could to also be able to help her Uncle.

Oh don't get her wrong, her mother has been trying her best, telling cherry, time and time again, that Uncle William and herself were fine on the farm by themselves.

They had told Cherry many times to go out and be a child while she could- But Cherry really couldn't do that, she  _ couldn't _ leave her mother on the farm by  _ herself _ .

So the tiny 6 rings old plant monster Hybrid, found herself having no friends at all, other than her cat Snowie, her knitted Doll, Willow and well…   
that nice little old lady at the Food storage who gave her sweets and biscuits whenever she visited for her chores.

Standing up, Cherry found that she was shorter than them, not that this was surprising, as she stood at only 3 foot 8 inches tall.

Putting the basket on the crook of her arm, She gives them both her best smile. “I’m Cherry, what are your names?”

“My name is Dream.” The golden one- Dream, she had to remember that; told her, tugging his brother forward by his sleeve so that he too can introduce himself. 

The purple Twin sighs as he steps forward. “Nightmare.” He greets and with how reluctantly he gave her his name, it was obvious that he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Nice to meet you!” Cherry smiled, She went to say something, perhaps even apologize again for bumping into Dream, Only to notice that the golden brother had zoned out staring at her. Nervously she looked at Nightmare, shifting in place. “D-Dream? Are you okay?”

“Dream? Dream!” Nightmare shouts at his brother, It seemed to take a few times before Dream finally snapped out of whatever that was…   
because if cherry was honest with herself, that was a little scary.

“W-what? What’s wrong?” Dream turns to his brother.

“You were zoning out. Are you alright?” Cherry asked, gripping her basket tightly. She felt very worried for Dream and she really hoped that they would become her new friends. 

Shaking his head slightly, possibly hoping to clear it, Dream then gives her a big smile.   
“Yup, I’m alright! I’m sorry, I was just zoning out.” Obviously, his brother did not agree with him, as he gave him a ‘look’, which Dream ignores.

“I’m so sorry for making you drop your stuff…” He says with regret, rubbing his arm. 

Gosh, Cherry couldn't be mad at him- heck she doubted her kind soul would let her be mad at someone unless they really did something bad. 

“It’s fine!” Cherry giggles and shakes her head, hoisting up the large basket. “We have a whole lot more back at the farm.” not too many of them got bruised, and with a bit of magic, they will be right as rain.

“Wait, so you’re the farmer. You own Cherry-Nova.” 

Cherry turns her head to Nightmare and nods. “Yup! Well, Cherry-Nova was my dad's farm, but he passed away. My mum and I take care of it.” She smiles softly as she remembers her dad fondly. He had done so much for her and her mother even going as far as… protecting them with his life.

Shaking her head she brought herself out of the daydream and noticed the brothers looked a little zoned out, looking at her basket. 

“Uhm...are...you two okay?” She asks, feeling a little concerned.

But that was soon squashed when they started to laugh a little bit. 

It couldn't be anything bad if they were laughing. When they finally manage to calm down, Dream gives Cherry a slightly awkward smile. “I-I’m sorry, me and my brother just haven’t tried food before.” 

They… they haven't tried food before??! 

How have they survived?? Food was needed!! For everyone that was alive!! Even plants and trees had sunlight for food!! 

Her eyes widen as she looks at them, studying their faces for a lie… which she never found. “You’re kidding me. You’ve never tried food!?” Shaking her head, she couldn't stand for this “This is  _ unacceptable _ . It’s been what,  **_six_ ** months since the town has been here? Nightmare, Dream, come with me right this second.”

Not letting them protest, Cherry spins around on the spot and quick marches back to the farm. She couldn't believe it! Not having tasted  _ any _ food?? 

_**No- No no no no no NO! She won't have that.** _

Cherry looks behind her to make sure the boys are following, before turning down the path that leads to their cottage. She waits till the two catch up to her, Standing patiently by the front door, before she ushers them into the house.

“Mother dearest isn’t home right now, so I’m allowed to raid the fridge and give you the best food ever!” She explained, setting the basket on the table, only just managing to reach with her short height, before rushing off to the freezer pantry - it was being kept cold with ice magic.

Grabbing the tub of homemade ice cream, She practically runs back to Dream and Nightmare, holding the tub out to them. “ICE CREAM!” 

Giggling, Cherry proceeds to get out wafer cones and grabs a spoon to dollop the ice cream into them.   
Once done, she passed the two fully filled cones to the skeletons with a beaming smile. “Enjoy!”

Bouncing on the spot with her own cone, Cherry watches as the two brothers start to enjoy their own ice creams before nodding and allowing herself to start on her own. 

Mmmm… Ice cream was good but it was most definitely better when shared with friends. 

Noticing that they had colourful tongues, Cherry can't help but pause in fascination, before shaking herself out of it knowing that it was rude to stare.

“I don’t know why I haven’t heard of you before, but stars, food is amazing.” Dream exclaims happily, eating his cone.

Score one to Cherry! If she kept this up, perhaps they really would like her and become her friend! Maybe they  _ won't _ think that she was the weird loner that talked to trees!

She proceeds to introduce them both to new foods, fruits and berries, vegetables and meals. Cherry treats them to what she knows how to make the best- cheese sandwiches from their own cows milk. 

She wasn't sure if they had a favourite food just yet, but Cherry did make sure to make it clear that they could come to her whenever they felt like eating something. 

Cherry refused to let them just go around hungry. Now that they knew what food was, she was going to make sure they could eat whenever they wanted to.

Nodding to herself, she proceeded to move onto the sweets, letting them try chocolate and sweet bread and other lovely goodies that she had in the house.

_**\----///----** _

Later on after stuffing themselves, Cherry took them on a tour of the house. And in her childishly simple way, she took their hands, not wanting them to get lost along the way. First was the room they were currently in.

“As you might have figured, this is the kitchen. A room where we make meals and Eat. Mom makes the best meals, in my opinion, because she makes it with her magic, adding in lots of healing magic, makes you feel… happy i guess. And loved, but i guess that's her… in- intention? Or that's what ma called it.” she shrugs before leading the boys through a door to the next room.

“What do you mean, intention?” Nightmare asked, making Cherry pause.    
That was a good question. 

“Hmm… Ma tried to explain it once. She said… she said it was er, what you mean when you said stuff, the meaning behind it i guess… like- Like when she cooks the food, she loves me, so her intention behind it and the magic, will make me feel warm and fuzzy and loved.” she explains.

Nightmare nods, seemingly satisfied with this bit of information. Cherry made sure to note to herself, to look for a book on magical intentions or magic in general for her friend.

The next room was almost the same size as the kitchen, if not a little smaller. There was a fireplace, currently not burning any wood- Mostly because everyone was out and about somewhere and it was dangerous to leave a fire alone.

“This is the Family room. A room Ma, Uncle William and I like to use, to spend time together and relax after a hard day out on the farm. We store most of the books in here, as it's the nicest place to read.” Cherry smiles at Nightmare.    
“If you ever want to read something that's in here, then go ahead. I'm sure ma and Uncle William won't mind you relaxing in here.”

“Don’t encourage him! Soon he’ll read so many books he won’t spend any time with me.” Dream pouts causing the little girl to laugh.

“Hehe! I doubt that! I've seen you both by the tree! I doubt you wouldn't be able to get him to play with you ever!” she grins… but it slips when she realised how creepy that sounded.

“N-not that i was spying! I- you- The tree is just visible from my bedroom window!” Cherry quickly explained blushing. 

Oh jeez- great work Cherry, you’re going to definitely scare them away now…

Wringing her hands she walks further into the room, keeping her back to them nervously. Which also meant that she didn't get to see the twins giving each other a look- a silent conversation passing between them both and then Nightmare gesturing to Cherry.

With a silent sigh, Dream walks over to the girl and touches her shoulder.

“Um… hey, its okay. We didn't think you were spying, the farm  _ is _ right near the tree. No need to worry.” 

Biting her lip cherry turns to look at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah! Now, I'm definitely sure you were showing us around your house!”

_**\-----///-----** _

Feeling less guilty about her unintentional spying, Cherry continued to show the duo the rest of the house. There was a quick detour to the pantry to show off the ‘freezer’ enchanted with Ice magic and the Fridge that also kept things cold but not as strong of an enchantment as the freezer. It was a great idea that her Dad had came up with, having overheard some of the ice mages talk about it one day. 

So he had found some ice monster that helped him and taught him how to enchant different objects. Brilliant and ingenious! 

Cherry also led them upstairs, showing the bathroom and quickly pointing out the bedrooms as they passed them- before leading them into her room.

“Hmm, you really can see the tree from here.” Nightmare observed as he peered out the window. The reminder made Cherry blush slightly as she walked over, crawling onto her bed so that she too could see out of it.

“Mhm, It was interesting to observe you both, And the sun also sets in this direction, so it's nice to watch that as well.”

The Purple brother hums in agreement, knowing far too well how lovely both the sunrise and sunset was.

Talking of which, she saw that the sun was already setting and as if he had read her thoughts, Dream spoke up.

“Talking about The Sun, its setting, we should probably get back to the tree… your mom will probably be coming back soon and we probably would get in the way.” 

Knowing he was right (though not about getting in the way, her mother was too kind to think that, she would have probably fed them again and only then sent them on their way) Cherry sighs.

“I guess… do you think… do you think we can hang out again someday?” she asks hesitantly. Yet this question was the right one to ask, for dream beams at her.

“Of course! I'd love to!”

_**Perhaps, just perhaps, Cherry really has gotten two new friends.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around; the next chapter is more of an Original but planned while Finally_Free and I talked about ideas back and forth!


	3. The cycle of life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring and winter, birth and death. Everything has a cycle. Everything has a balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this! and for your Comments and Kudos!!  
> i hope you continue to read this story and my Dear Friend Finally_Free's story Dream a Little Dream of Me!!

** _And Hang out again they did!_ **

It took a while, about a week for Cherry to find some more free time, but once she was free, she found herself running up the road towards the hill and up to Mother Tree and the Twins.

“Nighty! Dreamy!” She shouts waving to the boys, giggling and running as fast as her tiny leg will allow her.

Almost all the leaves had fallen off the trees, calling in, the end of autumn, even though it was merely the middle of October so far.

Halloween was soon and that also was very exciting!

“I'm free for the rest of the day!!” she cheers before falling to her knees next to them. 

Though she did try to do it gently so that mother didn't have to wash grass stains out of her red dress again, they never looked nice.

“Brilliant! Do you have anything planned?” Dream joins in with her cheering.

Cherry nods in excitement. “I! Want to show you! Both! A tour! Of the Farm!!” She jumps to her feet, arms flung up to the sky.

Nightmare grins. “Tour of the farm?”

“Not JUST the farm! I'm going to show you all my  _ favourite _ spots. I did a LOT of exploring back when we first moved here, And there are streams and little coves and hidden places that you need to see!” She giggles

“Woah!” Dream beams in excitement and stands up almost dragging his brother up with him. “Let's go then! What are we waiting for!”

Grabbing her hand, Dream drags both Cherry and his brother back down the hill to the Farm.

_**\---///---** _

Cherry led them to the stream. And as it was on the other side of the farm, This meant that she also got to give them a tour of the farm itself.

“We planted the fruits in the grove by the edge of the farm.” She says pointing to the trees that have already looked fully grown. “They don’t actually grow that fast. Mom uses her magic to make them grow thousands of times faster!” 

“She keeps giving each tree different amounts of magic every day so that we can have fruit when we need it and by harvest time, we should have  _ plenty _ to sell!”

“What about you?” Nightmare asks “Can you do that? Growing magic?” 

“Oh! Yes! Yeah I can! Not as good as mama, but with practice and patience, I shall one day be just as good.” Cherry says, quoting what her mother told her when she had complained about her slow progress.

“That's actually really cool.” Dream grins. “You get to have fresh fruit and veg whenever you want and you don't have to worry about buying it!”

Nodding Cherry takes the boy’s hands and leads them down the path between the vegetables, pointing to the wheat fields, Plucking a berry from the bushes that they passed, letting them take some as well and also checking on the flowers.

The tour was over once they got to the other side of the farm and the forest path started. The little girl rambled about how she loved wandering the path and foraging all the berries that were on the bushes. 

“These ones you both do and don't need to worry about how much you take. The reason you do, is because it doesn't belong to anyone, they are wild… though if you don't recognise them, don't just eat them… they could be bad.” her uncle had drilled survival in the wild into her as soon as he found out how adventurous she could be.

“And the reason you DO have to worry, is because this is also food for the animals, we don’t want them going hungry, now do we.” 

She grins when nightmare and Dream shake their heads in the negative in answer to her question.

Continuing on, they chatted among themselves about things they did that week and exclaiming happily whenever they saw a bird or a squirrel... 

Only for Dream to pause as he stepped on a pile of leaves, the crouching sound making him stop, pulling the other two to a stop.

"You okay dream?" Nightmare asks worriedly.

"Im more then okay! I know what we can do while on our way to the stream!!" He grins, before tugging them over and jumping on the leaves making them make that satisfying crunching sound. Gasping, Cherry realised what he was doing and pulled her hand back.

"Quick! make a pile! we need more leaves!" She doesn't wait for them to move and starts to scoop up the leaves into a pile in the middle of the path.

Soon there was a beautiful, big pile of crunchy multicoloured autumn leaves and the children stepped back to admire it.

"Now we jump in it?" Nightmare asks.

"Yup. Ready?" Dream half challenged his twin.

Cherry nudged them and started to count.

"One- Two- THREE!"

On the count of three, the three children ran to the pile and started to jump and crunch the leaves, giggling as they did so.

_**\---///---** _

The Children played around in the crunchy leaves for some time before they got tired and cherry pulled them further down the path, kicking every pile of leaves they came across.

They heard the Stream before they saw it and that caused Cherry to pick up speed, wanting to get there faster.

There, slightly overgrown, was an ankle-deep stream with a pebbled bottom, It wasn't too wide, with rocks jutting out so that they could easily hop onto them and across it.

“Ta-Da!! The Stream!”

The Autumn, colours made it even more beautiful, the leaves looking like little boats on the river-

Cherry gasps as she gets an idea.   
“I know what we can do! As its not warm enough to play in the water… well, we could take our shoes and socks off... _BUT_! We can play with the leaves! Send them down the stream like little boats!”

“Yeah!” The boys cheered. "That's a great idea!"

Soon all three of them were standing barefooted in the shallow water, holding a few leaves each.

“READY?!” Dream shouts.

“SET” Cherry adds

“GO!” 

on Nightmare’s Mark all three of them let their leaves go floating down the river, shouting and cheering for the ‘boats’, even though they had no idea which ones were their own. They didn't really care, they were having fun.

In the end, When they were sitting on the stream bank, they came to the conclusion that everyone had won. 

_**\----///----** _

They must have lost track of where the sun was in the sky, for the next thing she knew, her mother was calling for her and the boy’s walking down the path.

“Cherry? Dream? Nightmare? Dear children! Did you go into the stream? Its ice cold! Come, dinner will be ready in a few moments and I shall not allow you boys to go back to that tree on an empty stomach.”

Marigold, her mother, never allowed the boys to go back up the hill unless she was satisfied that they were full of food, warm and happy.

Giggling, Cherry smirked teasingly at the twins, who stuck their coloured tongues out at her, before getting up and taking her mother's outstretched hand, holding her own out to the boys.

“I hope you haven't forgotten what is happening tonight Dear One.” Her mother half reminded her softly. 

That made half of the happiness slip away, but she quickly gave Dream a reassuring smile when he squeezed her hand.

“Yes, Mama. I remember.”

It was the one night that She and her mother didn’t quite enjoy.   
The trip to the stream had occupied her mind, but her mother’s reminder had brought it right back.

Today was the day they remembered her father and lit a candle in his name.   
Uncle would even prepare the firepit and light a fire.

“....” Cherry tugged her mother's hand gently. “Mama… can the twins stay?” She asks softly, getting Marigold’s attention.

Marigold looked back behind her and then back at her daughter, before smiling a small soft smile. “Of course they can My Dear Sapling, Your father would have loved them.”

Cherry beamed and then turned to smile at the brothers. Perhaps tonight won't be so bad after all.

_**\----///----** _

Dinner went well.

The boys always enjoyed what mother had made and loved tasting new things. Of course, they had their likes and dislikes, but they never said no to trying something they never ate before, which was such a joy to someone who loved cooking like Marigold.  And Now that dinner was over, the children were left at the dining table while Uncle William collected the wood for the fire and Marigold checked on the shrine.

Cherry was proud of their new shrine. They didn't have time to collect much from the old one, which broke her family's heart, but they did manage to grab the sealed urn, a few nicknacks, a few pebbles and the flowers, lilies, that Marigold had enchanted to live forever.

But now, the new one had even more new things, together with the old ones that they saved. And Cherry was currently telling the Twins about them. 

“Mama made, with her magic, the lilies to never wilt. According to the old lady in the Food storage, Ms Maria, She says that lilies are a common flower to use to give to those who have left us.”

“Do you miss him?” Nightmare asks quietly.

“Mhm. Very much. I miss all the games we played together and the funny voices he made when he read me stories before I fell asleep…. Uncle William is… okay, but not as good as daddy was,” she sighs.

“Can we ask what happened?” Dream asks hesitantly.

“He…. He protected me and mama from bad guys.” 

“Bad Guys?” Nightmare was rather curious now.

“They attacked us when we were coming back from another village… I was very young back then, only 4 rings old…” She rubs her eye slightly. “Papa was very brave.”

Dream and Nightmare hopped off their chairs almost at the same time and rushed over to hug their friend, making her laugh.

“I-Im okay. I… I just miss him.”

Silence descended on the small group only to be broken my her Mother.

“Cherry? Boys? Uncle William has got the fire going. Would you like to light the candle Cherry Blossom?” Marigold called from outside.

Gasping softly in happiness, Cherry grabs the twins hands and tugs them outside, leaving them at the log benches so that she could go over to her mother.

Marigold knelt down next to her daughter and passed her the long stick which her uncle then helped to light. Now on fire, Cherry moved the burning stick towards the candle that stood in front of the shrine.

Once lit, They said a short prayer, before joining the twins by the fire.

The rest of the night was spent having fun and telling stories about the Man that had once been Cherry's Father, Marigold’s Husband and Williams Younger Twin Brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my Original Idea Helped by Finally_Free - NEXT Chapter: Halloween!!


	4. Harvest Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Month of October is a busy month, but the end is worth waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this! and for your Comments and Kudos!!  
> i hope you continue to read this story and my Dear Friend Finally_Free's story Dream a Little Dream of Me!!

_ **Harvest time.** _

Harvest time was always a chore in itself completely separate from all the planting, growing and reaping of the crops. While in the spring and summer the folks were fine for food; Plant monsters worked twice as much in the Summer, because the sun was bright and hot and they had to put the big energy boost to good use; so why not use it to speed up the crop farming?

But the autumn, this was when the whole village had to get ready for the winter. You see, in the Winter months, Plant Monsters became sluggish, sleepy and much weaker, as they were very sensitive to the cold - which meant they didn't go outside much and most definitely didn't do much outdoor growing.

But what Marigold had, was a Glasshouse or a Greenhouse as some would call it.  
It was smaller than the farm, but at least it allowed her to still work through the winter months, making food for her, Cherry and Uncle William. 

This was mostly because Marigold didn't like to take from the stores. So they always made sure to grow food for themselves in the winter. This year, Marigold was going to take into consideration the two boys that lived up on the hill.

“I don't like it.” The Older plant monster muttered to her brother-in-law as she packed up the wagon with him. “The snow will come in soon, and those poor boys will be out there under that tree. Won't they be cold?”

William shrugged, putting a crate of crops on the wagon without breaking a sweat. “They are skeleton monsters, I ‘heard’ that they hardly feel temperature. But knowing how rumours spread and if you are that worried, why don't you give them a heat enchanted blanket…. Or even invite them to live with us during the winter. But between you and me, even if you did ask, I don't think they would leave the tree alone…” he hummed softly. “...I should ask if they want to make a treehouse, it might help when it snows and rains.”

Sighing Marigold gave him a small smile and went to get her daughter as William got the horse ready.

* * *

The Harvest Market was always busy this time of year, which meant that so was Cherry.  
Cherry and her mother sold food while her Uncle sold his furniture and other things he had managed to create when he had free time. 

Though he usually worked in his carpentry / blacksmithy all winter, as no farming was needed then, meaning, he had all day free. 

Cherry, while selling the crops alongside her mother, also had her own things to sell.  
She stood on her stool and proudly showed off her knitting.  
The little socks and booties for babies, the hats and scarves and gloves, all ready for the winter months.

But what she was really waiting for, was what happened after the market closed.

**All Hallows Eve!**

The villagers would close down the harvest market and start to decorate the village and their houses.  
So after a week of Standing in the autumn air selling her knitwear and the crops for the winter. 

Cherry bounced happily as she helped to load up the wagon with whatever was left - which wasn't much - and the gold that they managed to get for the crops.

Her mother and uncle would use that to get more seeds in the spring and clothes, logs and food that can’t be easily grown for the winter. All in All they were all set for the months ahead. 

“Slow down Cherry Blossom!” her mother laughed softly. “The decorations won't disappear if you walk home.”

“But Mom! I want to decorate the house! I want to get my costume finished! Is it ready yet?!” She bounced up the path, her Uncle taking the horse and wagon to the stables.

“Calm, my dear sapling, Almost, we have but a few things to tweak and then you can safely wear it for All Hallows Eve. But right now, seeing as you cant even stay still and in one place, why don't you go see the boys and get them to come down and help you decorate the inside of the house, while your Uncle carves the small pumpkins.

With an excited cheer, the Child ran off up the road towards the tree.

* * *

“Dream! Nights!” Cherry called as she approached the hill “Noots! Dreamy!”

Nightmare looked up from his book with a “hmm?”

Cherry paused in front of the tree, on the edge of the hill peak, only to tilt her head to the side when she didn't see his brother.

“Where's Dream?”

Nightmare pointed up at the tree branches above him as a voice called down to her.  
“Up here! Just wait a moment im- I’m coming- down!” Dream grunts slightly, making Cherry peer up to see him swinging his legs over the branch, so he can lower himself down and then jumps to the ground.

“Ooff-” he puffs out his cheeks when he lost his balance on landing and had to lean against the trunk of the tree.

“Hi Cherry!” Dream beams at her and she beams back just as brightly.

“Dream! Nightmare! I'm decorating the house! Do you want to come to help me?!” She bounces on the spot happily.

“Um… Sure!” Dream nods and looks down at his brother.  
“Sure” Nightmare shrugs, closes the book, gets up and hides it away.

“Brilliant! Let's go!” She grabs their hands and leads them back to the house.

At the house, Her mother had already left out all the needed things for them to decorate the house with and was standing waiting for them to come back.

Bats, spiders, spiderwebs. Though the young girl wasn't really that fond of the creepy crawlies, the fake ones were fine.

Marigold gave the boys a few decorations each.  
“Now, the bats need to both hang in the windows and also out on the porch. The spiders on the window sill and the spider webs need to hand in the corners of rooms.”

With each child given a job, they set off to decorate the house, letting the adults handle the rest of the stuff.

* * *

Days after the decorating, it was finally time to put on the costume Cherry and her mother had been carefully creating.

**All Hallows Eve had arrived!**

“Stop bouncing.” her mother ordered softly, holding the costume in her arms. 

Automatically the child freezes and put on her most serious face…. And with how excited she felt, it wasn't as serious as she would have hoped.

Marigold giggled and booped her nose.

“Arms up cherry blossom, There we go, you look like another Dream.” She straightened the yellow tunic over the blue trousers for her after slipping it on.  
“Now it's cold outside, so I want you to wear the blue scarf. It will go with your trousers at the very least.”

“Okay!” Cherry grins before running to put the bright yellow boots on.  
Once that was done, her mother wound the scarf around her neck and let her go, shouting to “Remember about the tree boundary and respect the boy’s rules!”

_**“I will!”** _

As Cherry ran down the road she tried to remember where the stopping point was, yet got distracted at the sight of her friends and started waving at them.

“Hey, guys!”

She didnt notice the look that the boys gave her as she barely stopped herself from crossing the tree border, when she finally remembered where it was. Bouncing on the spot she wished they would hurry up and come over, All Hallows Eve was here and Trick or Treating would start very soon- and they don't seem to even have costumes!

“Why are you impersonating my brother? Isn’t one Dream enough.” Nightmare finally commented on her and her mother’s hard work making her giggle.

“Yea- wait, what's that supposed to mean?!” Dream asked, glaring at his brother. Cherry can't help but laugh properly as Nightmare glared back at Dream, a playful glint in his eye lights. 

She shakes her head. “Oh, come on, guys. It’s All Hallows Eve! Y’know, the last day of October? A better question is why you two aren’t dressed up and in town already.” 

_Surely they knew of the day.. right?_

“What’s it about?” Dream asks in curiosity causing the girl to gasp. Well, that answered that question. 

“Oh my stars, you’ve never even celebrated Halloween? Never eaten, never celebrated famous holidays. What has Tree Mom even taught you guys?” Cherry sighs when the boys just shrug at her. “Alright, looks like I’m going to teach you two today. Come with me.”

Taking their hands in her fingerless-Gloved ones she sets off towards the farmhouse. Time to teach some skeletons about the joy of All Hallows Eve.

“Alrighty. First; everyone, and I mean everyone, dresses up as something and spends time with their friends. It’s a tradition that happens every year on this day.”

Cherry points to a small house. “At night, everyone in stripes will be going door-to-door to collect candy from the townsfolk! You two are in stripes, right?”

Nightmare nods. 

“Then the three of us can go trick-or-treating together! That’s what it’s called when you get the candy. You knock on the door and yell ‘trick-or-treat’!” She exclaims, skipping along the sidewalk.

“Wait, _you’re in stripes_?” Nightmare asks. 

This makes Cherry raise a brow at the purple twin. “Uh, _yeah_ , I am. I know I’m not wearing stripes right now, but I’m shorter than you two.” 

“Monsters come in a bunch of sizes, though. You should wear stripes if you don’t want people to think you’re an adult.” Nightmare suggests.

The Young girl rolls her eyes. “ You should wear stripes if you don’t want people to think you’re an adult.” She mocks.

They then pause as Cherry stares at Nightmare. No, she refused to look away first, the Older twin would have to.

Finally, Nightmare sighs. “Touche.” and Cherry had to hold back a smirk of glee.

“How do you know what ‘touche’ even means?” Dream giggles at his brother causing the other two kids to laugh as well.

“Hey, I’ve been reading a lot. The library has some wonderful books that might be useful to you.” Nightmare was sarcastic tonight wasn't he, it was nice to see him so relaxed around you and not so on guard.

“Oooh, you gonna take that!?” Cherry asks, playfully edging them on. 

Dream glares at Nightmare stick his yellow tongue out at him.  
“Shut up! At least I don’t waste my life reading dumb books all day.”

“Is that an insult?” Nightmare laughs as his brother nods.  
“Aww, is my baby bro jealous that I know big words?” He teases and poking dreams cheek, only to blush as the younger girl couldn't hold back her laughter. 

“S-shut up! Cherry, what else do they do.” 

Cherry knew a change of subject when she heard one, so collecting herself, she shrugs “That’s it, I guess. Some people do different things depending on their family. Like, my uncle would sometimes come to the farm and pick a biiiiiig pumpkin. Then, we’d cut it open and carve a creepy face in it!”

Uncle William had only done a few smaller ones so far, the big one was always left for them to plan and do together.

“Woah, really!? That’s super cool!” Dream asked excited, stars in his eyes. “Can we do one?” 

The other brother seemed just as on board with the idea as his twin was.“That sounds like fun.”

Perfect! Perhaps they would actually come up with a great design this year! “Come on, then!” And the three children ran to the farm as fast as they could.

* * *

And she had been right! 

With the boy’s and her uncle’s helps, they all managed to create a brilliant pumpkin. On it they carved an image of a tree and two skeletons!

“It looks brilliant!!” Cherry giggled watching her uncle place the pumpkin outside and light the candle on the inside.

She then turns to the boy and hums as she realised that they didn’t have costumes. 

“You both need costumes…”

“Well… we have actually talked about it and we think we know what we want to dress up as…” dream smiled.

“Yeah- heh. Dream wants to go as, well me… don't see why… and I, I decided I wanted to be a black cat.”

Cherry gasps and then cheers clapping her hands.  
“That's a BRILLIANT idea! I even have a black tunic and cat ear headband you can borrow from my costume last year!” she giggles and then takes his hand to run up the stairs to find it.  
  


Half an hour later, the kids were ready.

Dream had changed into nightmare’s tunic and crown staying in his trousers, while Nightmare had dressed in the black tunic and cat ear’s headband, staying in his trousers.

“No, you definitely look like another dream” Nightmare smirked as Dream settled his diadem on the girls head.

He was allowing her to borrow his crown and belt for the evening to complete the costume

  
“I DO don't I!” Spinning in front of the mirror Cherry giggles.

She spins to look at the brother a grins widely.

“Now we need to do Trick-or-Treating!”  
  


Marigold smiles as footsteps clambered down the stairs.  
She had already had 3 bags ready for them to collect the sweets in.

“Now, I don't want you staying out too late. You are to be back by the 9th hour of the evening, do I make myself clear Dear Blossom?”

“Yes, Mother!” Cherry cheered as she takes the offered bag.

And once the boys took their own, they ran out of the house each shouting their own farewell, leaving the older plant monster smiling.

* * *

_**“Trick or treat!”** _

The evening had gone just as Cherry had planned.

They had lots of sweets, knocked on many doors and got quite a few compliments on their costumes.

Perfect.

The boys had been having a great night, eating candy, running from ‘scary’ monsters… 

Talking about ‘monsters’ a wolf-humanoid monster popped up out of nowhere, causing Cherry to hug Nightmare in fright, before they both screamed, Nightmare grabbed her hand and they ran off, being chased by the other.

Dream had sat down on the bench a little while ago, having said he was tired and needed to rest.  
Now that wouldn't have worried the young plant monster, but Dream still looked a little tired even after resting so much.

You lost nightmare in the crowed, yet you also, thankfully lost the other monster as well, letting you return to the bench, wondering if Nightmare had returned to his brother.

And you were correct. Only they were now walking towards you.

Smiling, you wandered over to the worn-out twins, Dream supporting his tired brother who was complaining about it.

“So! How do you like All Hallows Eve?” She beams at the twins, skipping along next to them.

“Love It!” Dream, even tho tired, was smiling almost as widely at her.

She giggles. “Good. Think you will be more ready next year? I think I myself might go as Nightmare.”

Nightmare laughs. “Does that mean ill have to go as Dream?”

“Hey! There's nothing wrong with going as me.” The other twin mock pouts, but knew his brother was joking.

Yeah. Tonight had been perfect.  
She cant wait for what else was to come in the future.  
 _Just Her and her best friends._

**_Cherry, Dream and Nightmare._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT Chapter: SnowDay!!


End file.
